The Second coming
by Black Spirit Wolf
Summary: Selene, her brothers and her friends are back in the world of twilight but danger fallowed them and it could mean death to all of them, their friends and who the love. Will the survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was the battle that bothered Selene the most. Stanton, Serenity, Seri, Eclipse and Quill nearly died, and that bothered her the most. That she would have to live and suffer their deaths and it would be in her head that she came back...alone. She had seen the four members of the clan die and one of them at her own hand, which she did because the woman was going to kill Quill for killing her lover. She didn't blame the woman, but since Quill was her brother, she had to protect him, and she knew Stanton couldn't at the time because he was busy attacking another female with Serenity, who had a huge gash on her forehead. Selene wished she could have fought along Serenity, but since she couldn't, she had to suffer along with fighting with Quill.

"Eclipse, use your power! We need to transfer the ashes to the black hole. Quickly!" yelled Selene, giving directions as fast as she could, while trying to fight the last male.

Eclipse was trying, but her power wasn't working, and she knew if she didn't do it fast, everyone would be dead and she would be the last one. If she didn't do it, she would be sent back to her home alone, and everyone would be asking her all sorts of questions about where Serenity, Seri, Selene, Quill and Stanton were. She couldn't live through that, but she had to keep trying to get it done.

"I can't! I can't get the tunnel open!" screamed Eclipse with panic and worry in her voice, as she saw Seri fall to the ground unconcious. Jake came out of no where, hitting the vampire square in the head, causing it to spin.

There was no time now for her to open it, more and more vampires were coming, and she couldn't do it under pressure. How could she fight and protect what she loved when things were going so wrong around her. She saw Serenity pass out and Edward catching her and bringing her up to the house so she wouldn't get killed. Serenity, Seri, and Quill had passed out and were now in the house and the only two friends still up were Stanton and Selene, fighting side by side like the witch twins, using their power to fight the other vampires.

"Hurry, Eclipse! We can't hold all of them like this! It will be death for us and life for them if you don't move, Eclipse. Hurry!" Screamed Selene, who sent another large chunk of ice at a vampire, which severed its head completely, and cold blood poured all over the ground.

Eclipse tried again, and a large black hole appeared and started to suck up most of the vampire ashes and those still alive, but would burn. She didn't know how she did it, maybe it was because it was her friends who saved her from her utter failure in not being able to save them, but in the end, she was able to do what she could for them, for they would do the same for her.

"What happened? Why am I lying on the couch in the living room? I can't remember who or what I am or what happened yesterday or years ago. What's going on?" asked Serenity, who looked extremely confused, and when she sat up, she had a major head rush, and she could barely remember who she was.

"Your Serenity and you came from the world where the author of _Twilight_ came from, and then we got sucked into _Twilight._ Soon after, we became vampires and we have children here. We are seniors at Albany High School. I am Selene, this is Eclipse, Seri, Quill, Stanton and the Cullen family." said Selene, indicating everyone in the room.

Seri and Quill could remember everything that happened, but Serenity was the only one that lost most of her memory, because of the hard hits to the head over a hundred times.

Selene was lost in explaining things to her friend, who should have remembered what happened a few weeks ago, because she couldn't believe it herself, that they had gotten sucked into the _Twilight_ book, though she knew it wouldn't help getting upset.

Eclipse had to explain a lot of it because Selene couldn't be in the same room, since it hurt her to look at the scar that was on the left side of Serenity's face. The scar was going to stay there forever, and nothing anyone said made Selene feel better about it.

"Selene, it's not your fault what happened to Serenity's mind. She will get her memory back in time. Don't beat yourself up over of it, dear sister. She will remember in the length of time we have stayed here. I don't know when we are leaving, but I know it's not now or in a year. It will be some time before we leave when she gets her memory back." said Stanton, coming out to stand by her and to give her support that he knew she would need at the time.

"I know, but I can't help but feel that her fate some how fell into my hands, and I should be the one to blame for everything that happened here. Stanton, do you think that life would be different if Quill lost his memory?" Selene looked curiously at her older brother.

"Maybe, but we can't say it would be. Quill is a good kid. He would possibly remember things like that, but then again, he didn't get hit in the head as many times as Serenity did, so it would be a= matter of fact of that more then anything else." said Stanton.

"Yeah, that's true. He does have a hard head sometimes, but I hated trying to not get him killed by the other vampires. If it wasn't for me, that kid would have died in a flash, which would have hurt not only you, but me as well, Stanton." said Selene.

Selene and Eclipse were outside talking about wanting to stay here, but they knew the risk of living in _Twilight_. Was it possible to stay here for a long time? They didn't know, but they had hoped that, if they had a choice to stay, they would, but they would miss their families back home. They had to go back, and that was because there were other people that they would miss as well, like Matheya, who was crazier than any other, and made them laugh all the time. Selene had one reason why she didn't want to go back, and she hadn't told Eclipse or Serenity why, but she would have to sooner or later.

"The reason why I don't want to go back Eclipse, is that Stanton would go back to Lyra, and I don't want that to happen. It's hard enough to call him a brother and having to split his time with me and Lyra. I hate having to split my time and seeing him only for a short time, then him leaving to go to _her_ again. It's heart-breaking. I have to share a brother I never knew I had, with a person who knew him for years longer than I did. I can't believe I have to do that." Selene was yelling because she was really angry.

"It will be okay. Didn't you tell me you talked with Stanton about Lyra anyway? I think it will be okay, and that he wouldn't do that to you. He promised you, and I don't think he would break a promise to his sister, Selene." said Eclipse, knowing what would happen if Selene lost control. If Selene lost control, her powers would be sent out and cause chaos on accident, and could possibly harm people she loved dearly.

Selene was outside, sitting in the yard alone, thinking, knowing, Stanton and the others were off hunting and she felt she couldn't leave the house while she was upset. Serenity, thankfully, got her memory back after the two hundred years of being here, but she thought it would be nice to have a start over if it was her, Selene, to start living a new life, without any memory at all of another life. It would have made a difference for her to have no memory of her brothers, but she would really miss Quill the most, because she had liked him a lot more than she had hoped she would like her brother anyway.

Soon after everyone arrived home, they started talking about how Quill had successfully killed a cougar, and how they couldn't have done better, but Quill didn't talk or didn't want to talk about that. He noticed that Selene wasn't doing so well, and she didn't even tell him good job on the hunting trip. He knew something was bothering his sister, but he had hoped she would have told him what was driving her into her silent reverie. He had never seen her like this, and he didn't want to ever see her like this again.

"Selene, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Quill, sitting next to her and looking at her questioningly.

"I...fear going back to where we came from, Quill. I just don't want to go back, since I know what will happen when I and the rest of us go back. I know what you will say, 'it would work out for the best', but I know it won't. I or someone will take heavy losses and I don't want any of that to happen, Quill." Selene sadly said.

"I know what you mean, sis. I just don't want to see you hurt. Hey, what's that little blue sparkle over there? Stanton, Seri, Serenity, Eclipse, come look at this." Quill yelled, excitement brewing on his face and in his voice.

Everyone came out to look and Stanton reached down to touch it and everyone, Serenity, Seri, Eclipse, Quill and Selene grabbed onto him. They were jerked right back into their world, and the best thing that they realized, by looking at each other, was that they were still vampires.

"How is it possible that we are still...like we were in the book? That doesn't make any sense." whispered Seri as they landed in the Library.

"I don't know, but it feels weird that we are what we are in the mortal world. Great, we are the first real Coven, you do realize that, don't you? We are the real first Coven of what we are. Funny really." whispered Selene back.

"Where have you guys been, and...Oh, my Selene, these are your brothers, aren't they? That's cool that they are visiting you." said Ms. Durago.

"Yes, they are my brothers, Ms. Durago. Umm... has the bell rang for fourth block, yet?" asked Selene, who looked at Ms. Durago curiously.

"No, it hasn't rang, yet, but it will in five minutes. If you want, I can call down to your classes saying you won't be in class," offered Ms. Durago.

"Thanks. That would be nice, since we need the break anyway. Thank you." said Eclipse, looking over at Seri and the rest of her friends, as if to warn them to keep quiet.

They all knew that they were going to have new adventures, and that their lives together as vampires were going to change, and that they were going to be starting a new race, a better one. They were going to be the rulers of their own story now, and they were going to start the new world of vampires of their own, with their own rules.

**Chapter One**

It was near the end of the year and Serenity, Seri, Eclipse and Selene were extremely nervous about graduation, for it was only three weeks away, and it wasn't going to be the best but in a way, it was. Serenity had been going crazy, then going normal again, and Selene had gone into a great depression for graduation as well. There was also another problem to solve for Selene, and she didn't know how she was going to tell Stanton about the child Lyra was going to have, because she was also hoping it would do what it was meant to do. She didn't know what to think of Lyra, and it just drove her mad every time she thought about it. So she was writing everything down, so that it would be right for her to help Stanton raise the child, and that it would not want anyone else and forget about Lyra being his or her mother. Selene hated Lyra more and more since she saw the picture on Facebook, but it didn't matter now.

"Hey, would it be decent to read _New Moon,_ you think? I don't want to go into the book if we can help it. I mean, look at it this way, we went into _Twilight_ and both Eclipse and Selene went into _Harry Potter,_ but would it be the same for _New moon_?" asked Serenity, curious.

"It would probably depend on a lot of things, and I really would like to go back to Forks and see everyone again, and get away from this crap for the time being. I mean, look at Selene, she seems depressed more and more as time goes on, and I don't think she is going to make it much longer without Carlisle, she needs his support and that is one thing he will give her, and we know Stanton won't." whispered Eclipse, and she knew Selene caught what she said.

"You know exactly why I am like this. I can't believe that Lyra posted that picture on facebook. I mean, come on, that's so not right. I mean, would you like it if your brother is kissing someone, like a girlfriend, and then having it posted on Facebook? I mean, come on, I think you would kill him, Eclipse." Selene said furiously, getting angrier by the minute, and her voice rising in the cafeteria.

"Well, I don't blame you, but still, I wouldn't take all my time and energy worrying about it for one thing." said Eclipse, trying to calm down her best friend.

"Well, I don't live with my brother, and you do, so what's the use any way, and when I see him and Lyra, I am literally going to rip both of their heads off, and I won't feel bad about it." Selene said angrily, heading for the gym, where there was a show going on.

"Yeesh, you really have a problem with them being together, don't you? I haven't seen you this angry about something like this or anything at all, as a matter of fact. You know, if you just tell Lyra how you feel, maybe she would act different." said Seri, who walked next to Selene.

"It's easier said than done. I just can't stand it, and trying to talk to Lyra about this isn't really going to solve anything at the moment. I mean, I would like to tell her how I feel, but if I do, then I may cause a slight disruption with her and Stanton, and I don't want or need that right now. You know how I feel about that. I don't want to see Stanton hurt, but when will he realizes that Lyra is going to die after the baby comes." said Selene trying to lose her anger towards the world.

"What do you mean? What child? You don't mean Stanton...Oh, crap, that's not a good thing, Selene. Did you tell Stanton what will happen to Lyra after she will have the child? I hope you did." said Eclipse, going paler.

"No, I didn't tell Stanton about what will happen to Lyra after the baby comes, and I don't want him to know until it's time, but then that would be really soon, and when he texts me sometime to let me know, I am leaving to help him." said Selene, who felt her phone vibrate in her pocket just as she said it, it was a text from Stanton, saying that Lyra was having the baby, but it wasn't a normal birth.

"Got to go. I will see you guys later." Selene stated and rushed off to go outside to run all the way to Stanton.

"We are coming with you. We will stay with Lyra when she is having the baby and when she is officially dead, we will bring the baby down to you and Stanton. What do you say, Selene?" asked Serenity, running to catch up with Selene.

"That sounds better then what I was planning on doing, and it would be nice to keep Stanton away and you by Lyra." Selene said.

Finally, after a good hour of running, they finally got to Stanton's home and rushed in. Stanton was up in the room with Lyra holding her hand and to keep her company, but there was something in his eyes that Selene didn't like to see there. It was like hurt mixed something else, pain. Selene walked up to him and touched his shoulder as Seri, Serenity, and Eclipse entered into the room to see Lyra in pain from the child that was going to eventually kill her.

"Stanton, please come with me. You need to rest and to get away from... this whole thing. It's taking a toll on you and you need to be free of it right now. Seri, Serenity and Eclipse will stay with her until she gives birth, then they will bring the child down. Don't worry, you need to get away from this right now." said Selene, pulling him along and he reluctantly followed her to go to the couch.

"Selene, how am I going to possibly raise a child with Lyra? She will be so weak for a human to give birth to something like this. She won't be able to stay awake for a while, at least a good five days. What am I going to do?" asked Stanton, sitting down and Selene sat next to him.

"Stanton... I know she is going to be weak for what she is, and you made a promise to me that you wouldn't change her, and I am holding you to your promise. She... Stanton, I have something to tell you about this child that you will need to know, and I know you're going to kill me for not telling you sooner, but I don't know how to tell you what's going to happen to Lyra after the baby comes." said Selene, beginning to cry.

"What didn't you tell me, Selene? Please tell me what will happen to her. Is she going to die when the baby comes?" asked Stanton.

Soon after Stanton asked, Serenity came to them with a cute baby boy with blue eyes like Lyra's and Stanton's hair. Serenity sat next to Stanton and handed the baby to him carefully. After giving the baby to Stanton, Serenity looked at Selene and nodded and Selene knew what she meant and it meant that Lyra was officially dead, and Seri and Eclipse were taking care of the body.

"What are you going to name your baby boy? Hmm. I think that Max will work wonderful. Full first name Maximum. What do you think Stanton?" asked Serenity.

"I don't know what to name him, but Maximum, Max for short, will work. That would be a good name for the baby. What do you think, Selene? Since your going to be the godmother, would that be a good name?" asked Stanton.

"Yes, it's a wonderful name for the half human, half vampire. Maximum will work. Who is a cutie? Who is a cutie? Oh you are, yes you are." said Selene, looking at Max.

After Stanton had named Selene godmother of Max, Eclipse come down sort of solemn, but her face brightened as she saw baby Max. She took a glance and without realizing it she sent a telepathic message saying Lyra died.

_"Lyra is dead, Selene, she now past the sands of time and to the after life. How are you going to tell Stanton that his mate died? You are the only one who can tell him now and you must say it. Seri is disposing of the rags but leaving the body. We couldn't do it, especially me." _Eclipse tiredly said telepathically.

_"That's fine. Hey we can talk like this now, Telepathically, that's good. I'll say something to him now."_ Selene exclaimed, turning to Stanton.

"Stanton, can Eclipse and Serenity take Max for a bit? I need to speak to you and show you something that you'll hate me for." Selene said out loud to Stanton.

"Umm... shouldn't I show Lyra our beautiful son when we go up there?" asked Stanton, reading Selene's face about going to Lyra's room.

"No, Stanton. That's not a good idea right now because... well, Max has vampire venom to turn her and we don't want that." Selene said sadly.

"Oh, okay. Here you go, Serenity, take care of him, and keep an eye on him for me, will you? I don't want to lose him for anything else in the world right now." said Stanton, carefully placing Max in her arms.

_"You better go outside, this may not end well, and I don't want him to hurt my nephew."_ whispered Selene in Eclipse and Serenity's head.

_"Seri, get out of the room quickly, Stanton won't be pleased with what he will see in the room, and I don't want you in the cross fire of this whole thing. You might get hurt, and I don't think Black will like that. He may attack Stanton or myself in revenge for losing you."_ Selene telepathically sent to Seri, who then raced out of the room to go look at Max casting a worried look at Selene as she went by.

"Come with me, Stanton. Now don't kill me when you see Lyra. I had my reasons for not telling you sooner in what happened, because I didn't want to hurt you in this whole thing." said Selene to Stanton upset.

"What happened to her, Selene? It can't be that serious, can it? I mean, it was a baby after all, and how much damage can a baby do to a human body?" asked Stanton, concerned.

"Well, Stanton, your baby isn't exactly normal, and you should know that. It's half vampire, half human, and it can kill when it wants to. See, if you read any of the _Twilight_ stories, the baby that Bella had pretty much killed her, and it was just like Max. Here we are." said Selene, opening the door and there before him, was the body of a blond woman who was Lyra.

When Stanton saw the body, he broke down, upset and angry at Selene for not telling him what was going to happen when Lyra was going to have the baby. He literally was going to kill her and she knew that. Selene allowed him to hit her, though it didn't really bother her because it didn't hurt her.

"Eclipse can control time and she knows there is no saving Lyra now, Stanton. I am so sorry, but if you look at Max, he has the same beautiful eyes as she does." Selene said.

"That doesn't mean anything to me now. Lyra is gone and I don't want to remember her by our child. Take the child Selene, just take Max and you and your friends can leave. Before you go though, I would like you to help me put Lyra in the ground." said Stanton, and he and Selene went outside and put Lyra under a large oak tree and after everything was done, Selene left with Max in her arms, knowing Stanton would never want to see his son again.

**Chapter Two**

Serenity, Eclipse, and Seri were extremely worried about Selene, for she would be at school one day, and gone the next. Stanton couldn't keep Maximum, because Max reminded him too much of Lyra. Selene had filled out custody papers for Max, and adopted him as her own son. Though all of them knew that Max could remember Stanton some how, and that he would remember that something was up with him.

"Well, I am worried about Selene, I know that she is getting all her homework done, but I don't know how she can do it with all the things she is doing with Max." Eclipse said one morning coming into school with Serenity and Seri.

"We don't either, and it's graduation week already. I know it's hard to watch a week old kid, who looks like he is three months old. I believe she'll enroll him into school or teach him herself." said Seri.

"How can she when she has school, work and then Max? I mean, she'll have to live too." said Serenity sternly.

"Very easily, actually. All I have to do is take morning classes, work from noon til six at my job, do homework and teach Max at the same time. He already knows how to read small children's books, and how to spell. His math is improving, too." Selene said behind them.

"Selene! I'm so happy your here, are you staying for the whole week?" asked Seri, running up to give her a hug.

"Actually, I already have my diploma, and I'm already done with High School. I'm here for something else completely. Max, come along now, don't be shy of cousin Eclipse, Seri and Serenity, they won't hurt you." Selene called out to a young boy with black hair with a chunk of a one inch color of teal. The boy looked to be a good walker. His eyes were stunning blue and he had a tint dark skin of a Mexican.

"He is so adorable. Can he talk yet, Selene? He seems to have a great intelligence level too." exclaimed Eclipse.

"I can speak, Eclipse, and thank you for the compliments." Max said in a small, clear voice.

"Oh, wow and yet your so young to even be speaking at all. Selene, you really must let us come up to your place to see Max." Seri stated.

"Maybe later on tonight. Max and I have to go talk with a few people." said Selene tiredly.

"Okay, we'll see you both later today. I will call you on your cell phone to make sure it would be okay at that time for us to come out and see you both." said Serenity, who then hurried to get into the school building for class along with Seri and Eclipse.

Max was playing out in the yard when Selene got the call that Serenity said that she would do. They would be at Selene's house in ten minutes, but Selene wasn't that worried about the whole thing she knew they would come regardless if she said no they couldn't. Selene watched as Max played watching him enjoy the kittens that were born four weeks ago and he just thought they were cute and the kittens were.

"Hey, Max, guess who is coming to see you?" asked Selene as she walked up to him and picked him up. She didn't know why Stanton couldn't love his son but she knew the one thing he hated most about it, Max reminded him so much of Lyra it troubled her that Lyra died for the sake of the child.

"Who is coming? Is it someone I know or that we both know?" asked Max looking up at Selene who by chance had the book _New Moon_ in her hands.

"Seri, Serenity and Eclipse are coming over and they are going to want to ask you many questions that will concern you. I hope you don't mind." said Selene looking at the little boy who she had fallen in love with when she first set eyes on.

Suddenly Selene heard a calling, a calling that wasn't normal, it was coming from the book and it seemed like the people in the book were calling her and hopefully the rest to join them in coming back to them. Max heard it too and looked up at Selene in question and when Selene opened the book Max grabbed her foot and they were yanked into the book leaving the book behind and a blue silvery glow was still there waiting for the others.

Serenity, Seri and Eclipse went up the driveway searching Selene and Max but they weren't in the yard and they began searching for them. Eclipse looked to where Max was sitting but then in his place was a book.

"Serenity, Seri, come here I found the book that Selene was reading and there is the light again. Do you think that she went into the book with Max and that they couldn't tell us? Do you think the book is still glowing cause it's calling us?" asked Eclipse looking down at the book.

"It wouldn't hurt to go back in the book would it? I think the book is waiting for us to go into it." said Serenity and they all jumped into the book and leaving the normal world where they were the only vampires in their world.

As they fell into the book a blue care pulled up in the drive way and in the car was a guy named Scott who Serenity was going out with but he had hurt her and he just wanted to make it up to her that day. Scott had seen Serenity fall into the book and stopped the car by the Malibu and then headed over and fell into the book himself.

Selene and Max landed in the yard of the Cullen home and Carlisle happened to be there with Edward and Emmett who looked startled by the appearance of Selene and Maximum. Selene looked up at Carlisle with a sheepish grin on her face while Max got up and brushed himself off and looked at Carlisle curiously. Carlisle looked at him and then back at Selene and helped her up with a small smile on his face.

"I have missed you, love. How was it going back to your own world? I don't want you to go next time when you guys leave I want to go with." said Carlisle gently kissing her.

"I have missed you to and going back was a royal pain in the behind cause I didn't have you to be with me and Serenity and Eclipse would say the same thing about you Edward, Emmett. This is Max by the way, my older brother's kid though I adopted him." said Selene wrapping her arms around Carlisle's waist Carlisle smiled and wrapped his arms around her too and nodded.

"Edward why don't you take Max to Serena's and they can look after him for a while. They would love to look after him. What do you think Max, would you like that?" asked Carlisle looking down at Max who nodded at him.

_"Selene, where are you? We are by the school and we are worried about you we jumped into the book and an idiot is with us. Remember Scott? Well he is here with us now and I think we will get a kick out of causing him pain don't you think?"_ Serenity said in Selene's mind.

_"Yeah I am at the Cullen's bring him here and I will tell Edward what he did to you and I think he would rip his head off for you."_ said Selene then turning back to Carlisle.

"Serenity, Eclipse, Seri and a guy who hurt Serenity is here now. Edward you would take joy out of killing Scott. Why don't you guys go and see what they are up to." said Selene.

Soon the only two people that were at the house was Carlisle and Selene who went out to the forest. It had been to long since they talked and there was a lot of catching up to do that they had plus there was a going to be a problem...Carlisle and the other members of the family were leaving to go to another part where their kind of vampires were living.

"I don't want you to leave, Carlisle. I can't bear it if you leave and you know that better then anyone other then myself. Why are you leaving?" asked Selene.

"We are leaving cause we fear there are going to be troubles that are going to cause what we are to come out dear one. I know it's going to be hard to let me leave with the rest of the family but you must...for now. If anything goes wrong I'll come get you, I promise you that much, for now." said Carlisle stopping to look at her.

"When are you leaving Carlisle? Hopefully not now, not when we just got back. Please, take me with you Carlisle, I beg you." said Selene desperately.

"We are leaving in the morning, an hour before sunrise. Selene, love, I can't take you, the others would attempt to kill you. I don't want to lose you now, not when you mean so much to me. I'll stay with you tonight if you like." said Carlisle softly touching Selene's face.

"I would love that Carlisle." said Selene who wrapped herself around him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Selene didn't want her dear one to leave her and she knew if Serenity, Eclipse, and Seri found out that the Cullens were leaving it wouldn't go well. Selene knew her heart was going to be broken when Carlisle and the others were leaving and it wouldn't do her any good to try to stop them from leaving. When every one left to go into their own rooms Calisle and Selen were in the living room and soon it was very close to the time when they would be leaving, leaving to be gone from here for a while but how long would they stay away.

"How long are you staying away? I want to know so that I can count the days to when your coming back." said Selene.

"We may be gone for some time probably a good year or two or maybe longer. We may not be here but you guys are." said Carlisle looking guilty that they were going to leave and he was leaving her behind.

"Oh...I don't want you to go Carlisle, I really don't. I just want you to stay here with us. It's not fair." said Selene.

**Chapter three**

It had been a month since the Cullens left them to fend for themselves and Max was with Selene's children who were now over 200 years old. Selene was having the hardest time of them all cause she knew something was going to happen to one of them. She didn't want them to be gone, Eclipse and the others didn't either and they all knew Selene wasn't doing so well. Eclipse tried to talk Selene into going and doing something but Selene didn't want to do it.

"Selene you really need to go do something instead of just sitting here making yourself thirst more and pretty much dieing on us. We hate to see you like this. We are all suffering from the loss of the Cullens and you know that cause Emmett was mine and Edward was Serenity's too. I know you would die for Carlisle if you had to but would he want you to suffer like this?" asked Eclipse while Serenity and Seri were out hunting for the weekend.

"Its just not fair for any of us. We should track them down and make them come back but none of us are trackers and Quill hates _Twilight_ so he won't really show up and he is our natural tracker." said Selene.

"Well it isn't fair but we will just have to deal with the suffering at the time being cause we can't just sit here. You really need to go hunting Selene and I am willing to come with you if you want me to come with you." offered Eclipse.

"No, but thanks for the offer Eclipse. I think I will go hunting further up north so that I am able to think and I will have my phone on me if you need me here. I don't know when I will be coming back though. I think I will move up there and stay there for some time Eclipse I can't stand being here." said Selene.

"You do whatever you need to do Selene if it makes you happy then go do what you need to. I won't stop you and I advise you to go do it now so that Seri and Serenity try to keep you here with us and I will look after Max too. I will make sure that he won't do anything stupid." said Eclipse hugging Selene and helping her pack a light bag of cloths and walking her out of the house.

"Thanks Eclipse this means a lot to me. If Stanton and Quill come back please let them know I went north to get some peace. If you need me just call and I will come back to help you guys as much as I can." said Selene who smiled slightly and ran off to the north to find her peace.

Meanwhile there was a danger that was coming, not for Seri, Serenity or Eclipse but for Selene herself. Selene's Ex-friend Eladia was out for revenge cause she blamed Selene for not being a good friend to her and that she, Selene, was taking all her friends away. The problem was that Eladia didn't know that Selene, Eclipse, Seri, Serenity were vampires, the golden eyed vampires. She was out for revenge and she wouldn't last to long if she knew the truth to why Selene and the others didn't talk to her or were able to hang with her for she was human.

Eladia was being brought to Selene's house and she was hoping to fight with selene to see what she would do cause she knew Selene's weakness, she wouldn't want to hit a friend or at least not hard. When she was dropped off it appeared that Selene was home but not her mother and aunt but there was another car then she spotted the book in the grass glowing.

"What the hell why is the book glowing?" Eladia asked herself and as soon as she touched it's pages she was sucked into the book to where Victoria, the evil vampire who was planning on killing Selene for killing her vampire friends.

"Oh look a human who lands at my feet. To me your pray human do you have any last words before I kill you and be quick about it." sneered Victoria.

"I am looking for Selene. She has betrayed me and I want to take revenge on her for taking all my friends away. Who and what are you?" asked Eladia shaking on the ground.

"So you want to kill Selene too huh? I am Victoria and I am your worst nightmare. You won't be able to take Selene down when your only a human for Selene isn't human she is an immortal, a vampire who can kill you instantly. Where I am a vampire too." said Vitoria with a sly smile.

"If we both want to kill Selene we could work together which would be the better than killing me. I am Eladia and I am willing to help you destroy Selene with you." Eladia said.

"You want me to turn you into a vampire? If you so choose but its going to be a while since I know how Selene works she is a great fighter with speed and agility that even I don't have. I must train you the best as I can. I am Victoria." said Victoria who lead Eladia to an empty house and told her to get on the bed so that she could turn her.

**3 Days Later:**

Eladia woke up with a painful thirst that was driving her crazy and she searched for Victoria who so happened to be in the room when she woke up. Eladia couldn't believe that she became what her old friends were now and she was going to kill them, kill them all so that they wouldn't hurt her any more. She looked at Victoria who smiled an evil smile that was pleasing in a slight way.

"Do you want to go hunt, Eladia you will need all the strength you can get before we travel to go get Selene. She will be more advanced than you are but you have strength she doesn't have. You are going to fight her first so that she will be worn out then I will fight her then when she is weakened to the point of not fighting she will be all yours Eladia." said Victoria who helped Eladia up and took her hunting for humans.

Eladia smiled and she was ready to fight the person she hated the most and she was going to do this properly. She didn't know what she was going to do but she had to do this to save her from the pain that Selene had caused her. She looked back at Victoria and then smiled wider she was going to do this for her and Vitoria too. She didn't know how but she was going to fight Selene to the death and this time, Selene wouldn't know what hit her the most. She was very pleased that she felt no more pain and that this time she was healthy, healthier then what she was for ages.

Selene had finally reached the north, where the other clan that was like her's lived. She only hoped that this would clear her head and would help her for a time but she didn't know if it would be safe for her to be here yet just in case her clan was up here for the time being. Suddenly as she was looking around she spotted something that looked familiar to her that belonged to one of the Cullens and it surprised her but baffled her. Why would they want to come up here and spend time when it would be so easy for her to find them here? Did they think it was so simple that she wouldn't think to look here for them.

"Selene? Is that you? Why did you come here?" asked a person behind her and she instantly knew that it was alice that spoke it and she was thrilled to hear that voice.

"Alice? Alice! I have missed you so much. I came here to clear my head, to leave for a while to be alone but others who would know my pain and suffering. Alice why did you guys come up here?" asked Selene who spun around and gave Alice a big hug.

"Yes, it's me. We came here because this was a place we would trust. Are you ok? You look terrible. Did you go hunting yet? Carlisle wouldn't be happy with you if you didn't hunt and your treating yourself like this because of our leaving. He would die knowing your letting yourself go hungry for his sake." said Alice hugging back.

"I haven't been hunting lately cause...of your leaving. It has taken a deal out of me and I couldn't bear it to lose Carlisle. It hurts me that he left and I am lost without him by my side, Alice. I need him, I want him, I love him, I am dying inside without him. Alice, I need you to take me to him. I need him a lot right now. I am lost without him." said Selene who looked at Alice pleadingly.

"Come, I will take you to him, he will hunt with you. He hasn't been doing so well without you either. In fact he looks like he is about to lose all hope. Esme has been trying to help him but he isn't moving and Esme is worried. She is going to be happy to see your here." said Alice who took Selene's hand and they took off to go find Carlisle.

Selene couldn't believe that Alice was actually going to take her to Carlisle. How could they just leave and then they accept her back as if they didn't leave at all? She couldn't think about that and now she was coming to see him.

All of a sudden there was a flash of gold and flame red hair running and swerving in the trees on the left side of them. How could that be? Victoria couldn't have found out that she was back yet...unless...oh that was bad. She forgot that the book didn't close when they jumped in and now who ever that was with Victoria was from her world and she needed to have Alice tell Carlisle and the others what was happening and she needed someone to come quick. Selene stopped where she was at Alice slightly tumbled and looked at selene then she saw what caught Selene's attention.

"Victoria? How could that be? Selene we need to hurry we have to get out of harm's way." said alice with a little fear.

"Alice I need you to go get the other's I will stay here and make a stand against Victoria and this other person who came from my world which she is now a vampire. Go Alice I won't stand against her for long and I don't know how it will be if I fight alone. Now go!" said Selene who pushed alice to go which she did and and Selene stayed where she was.

Selene was in a glade that was in the middle of the forest. She knew that Victoria and the other vampire was near and she could sense them and smell them. The new scent threw her off and it didn't bother her it was Eladia who wanted to kill her and see her in a painful death. Suddenly she saw the flash of flame red and golden brown. Eladia stood on Selene's left and Victoria stood in front of Selene.

"Hello Victoria, Eladia. Eladia I am surprised to see you here, with your late but not now weakness. Since you don't have it any more I am still surprised. Why are you here in the first place?" asked Selene with a cocking smile and a taunting face.

"I am here to kill and destroy you. You abandoned me and left me to suffer in what my weakness was. You took the others and left me behind when I could have been healed." said Eladia.

"Healed? You really can't be healed. Yes it did heal you physically but the problem is still there. Victoria only wanted you to get to me she doesn't care for you." said Selene.

"Stop this chatter lets just kill her and get out of here." said Victoria who jumped at selene but selene was faster, she took one of Victoria's wrists and chopped it and burned it so it couldn't be re-attached.

"You forget Victoria I am not a person to be dealt with in a fight. Come and get me if you want me. I am waiting." said Selene who snarled at Victoria waiting for both Victoria and Eladia to jump her at once.

"You won't be so lucky, Selene, there are two of us and only one of you." sneered Victoria who jumped again and this time Selene took off a whole arm off of Victoria and burned it like she did with the hand.

Victoria snarled at her and tried again and again and again to attack Selene and each time she did she had a ligament ripped away from her body and now she only had a full leg, half a leg and half her hand left and she tried again but this time she was finally destroyed to a pulp and nothing was left of her but ashes. Eladia stood there stunned to see her creator dead and burned to nothing. She was pissed, so pissed that she jumped Selene but because of her anger she missed but landed right next to the ashes protecting it like a precious life.

"I am going to kill you since you killed Victoria, the only one who saw me for who I am and for what I can do. How dare you kill her! Now that you did your going to die because of that fact." said Eladia.

All of a sudden there was rain, snow and ice falling from the clouds above but then there was mist coming from no where and huge shapes flowing through the mist coming right at Eladia and smashing her into the ground. A hand grabbed her and yanked her into the woods causing Selene to hit who ever was dragging her and stop the person right there.

"For heaven's sake Selene I just saved your butt. That person has the death touch and she can cause electricity go straight to your brain and kill you instantly if she wanted to. Yeesh. I just came to your house and saw the book open and it sucked me into the book itself. We need to get out of here before anything else happens. Come." said Stanton who dragged her further into the woods. Suddenly a black wolf attacked Stanton knocking him to the ground but not killing him but keeping Stanton away from Selene growling and attacking him but yet not killing.

"No! leave him be." yelled Selene As stanton ran and left to go find a place to stay till things got better.

_"I have to do it. I had nothing else to save you. Seri found out about the attack and she talked with Jacob and he sent me to save you. I am sorry but I guess there is nothing else I could have done I have to go now back to La push."_ said a voice behind her but she didn't turn to see who it was. She just stood there sad knowing her brother wouldn't come back to see if she was okay.

_"If you don't move your going to be in trouble. Now get out of there now. To many problems to deal with. Eladia, I am surprised she came through to here, but she shouldn't be here, is still alive. Get out of there selene."_ said Eclipse's voice in her head.

_"Alright but go where? I have no where to go other then back and I will not do that and the Cullans should be coming soon to see and help me. Where should I go?" _asked Selene.

_"Go deep in the woods there should be a cabin that is not used. Stay there for a while until we see things have turned out right for now. Now go."_ said Eclipse.

**Chapter Four**

Selene hid in the cabin Eclipse said to hide in. She had been there for a few week or what felt like a few weeks and hardly went hunting but when she did she only hunted the population of deer that were there. She didn't like drinking deer blood but it was the only thing that wouldn't be really missed. She wondered how the others were doing but feared to talk to any of them. She needed to see Carlisle and make sure that he was okay and make sure that her family was in okay shape too.

She missed Alice, and Jasper and everyone else. She was in the cabin, reading Storm Front by Jim Butcher when there came a knock on the door which made her jump ever so slightly. Selene put the book marker in the book and went to the door and peeked through the peep hole to see who it was and to her surprise it was Carlisle. She opened the door and allowed him to come in with a mildly surprised look on her face that she knew Carlisle saw though he said nothing about it.

"Selene, I needed to see you. Ever since you left and came back I missed you and when I left you I couldn't bear to be with out you any longer that's why I am here now. To be with you. I love you so much." said Carlisle who took selene in his arms and hugged her. Selene was over joyed with the fact Carlisle was back that she couldn't let him go even if he wanted her to.

"Carlisle, I have missed you so much. I was thinking of you and I couldn't bear to be without you either. Are all of you coming back? Everyone misses you so much. I love you too sweet heart."

"Yes we are all coming back. I feel it is for the best that we all come back. Edward has been down since he left before he could have met and killed this Scott character but since it's protecting Serenity he would do anything for her even if it means sacrificing his life for her. I just pray that this Scott person doesn't find out to much information on us and finds out about the other vampires." Said Carlisle.

"I hope so too. He is dangerous right now as a human and if he was a vampire I believe he would be even worse. I guess we would have to make due till we find him. But till then we must go back home. I feel as if the others are in danger of this new Vampire who is a danger to even me. We must hurry." Said Selene who picked up her book, stuffed it into her old backpack and put what little stuff she had and practically was dragging Carlisle out the door.

"Selene, what do you mean by other vampire?" asked Carlisle who took her hand and stopped her before they were outside.

"An ex friend of mine named Eladia who was transformed by Victoria a little while back. See Eladia had issues with me before she came here and she believed I was trying to turn people against her, which isn't true and she is out for blood. I just don't want the other's to not know about Eladia for she is a dangerous foe with her different gifts." Said Selene.

"Wait so she is trying to kill you? So for not being able to kill you even with Victoria your…ex friend is going to try to attack you though the bond you share with our family?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes. That's what I fear and I believe that if we don't find a way to stop her there won't be a chance to stop her. Please, we must go now. I beg you." Pleaded Selene.

"Alright my love. We will go. For your sake and the sake of our family. But I hope we make it there in time." Said Carlisle who lead the way home.

**Chapter Five**

Eclipse was worried about Selene. She hadn't heard from Selene in almost four to six months and it bothered her to not know what in the world was going on. She had hoped that Selene would have been back by now instead of being away for almost as long as the Cullens. She wished that she could have gone with Selene and seen the Cullens but she knew that Selene wouldn't have let her even leave the yard.

She missed Emmett the most out of all the Cullens. She wished that she could see him once to know he wasn't a dream that the book had created for her even though she was here in the realms of Twilight. Her only hope was that Selene would come home and bring everyone but she doubted that.

"Eclipse, your thinking to much again. Maybe you should go looking for her if it really bothers you so much. She might miss us a lot too." Said Seri who came up and patted Eclipse's shoulder.

"Maybe but what if I miss her if she gets here while I go find her? I can't just leave you guys. That would be horrible but it's also horrible for me to just sit here and wonder if she is ok or not. I just hope that she is ok." Said Eclipse.

"I believe that she is ok, she will always be ok E, you should know that. If it wasn't for her we would all be goners and she is tough just like Emmett is but at least she thinks through things. She is like Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, practically everyone. You should know that. We would have felt if she was gone or not." Said Seri who looked out at the setting sun with it's purples, blues, reds, oranges and pinks.

"Do you really believe that Seri? That Selene is ok? I just don't know if we would feel if anything would happen to her and if it did would we be able to know what happened? She is like the others, Fast, strong and experienced in this stuff. I just wish she could be here with us. It sort of bothers me." Said Eclipse.

"Yes I do believe that. I believe we would know if something happened to our friend and that we would take revenge on anything that would happen to her. It bothers me too that she isn't here but us being bothered by her choice won't change that fact that she isn't here with us." Said Seri.

"Hey guys, do you guys smell that? I can't place the smell but it doesn't seem to be the nice kind of thing either. We better get ready for anything that might happen here as soon as possible." Said Serenity walking out of the house as Eclipse and Seri smelt the air around them and both tensed.

"That doesn't smell good. That smells like one of our kind but they aren't the Cullens because they wouldn't be skulking around waiting to attack us on our lowered guard. You guys know what to do." Said Eclipse.

They went into the house pretending not to know that the other type of vampire was in the woods surrounding the house. They had tactics that Selene told them to remember if anything like this would happen. Jasper was the same way and agreed that Selene had the right idea about having ideas in to protecting themselves and to be prepared for any attack especially a vampire attack. Although they did have a battle a while ago they just didn't know how ready they were to fight in another one.

It had been several hours that they took their positions in the house and Eclipse was becoming impatient with it_. "When are they going to attack!"_ thought Eclipse. She just now wished that Selene wouldn't have left for the zillionth time that day already. That's when she heard a crunching sound outside and the attack started.

Eclipse, Seri, and Serenity knew what to do but would it be enough to attack the others and then suddenly they saw a young boy about 7 years of age looking but what caught Eclipse's eye was the teal strip. Eclipse couldn't believe it! It was Max and he was with another vampire and attacking the house. But why would he do that?

"This can't be happening! You betrayed us to them! How could you after what we have done for you, all of what Selene did for you!" screamed Eclipse getting the attention of Seri and Serenity who were shocked to see Max coming over to capture or kill them.

"I did it because I had chose to. Selene is a different story but we won't kill you. Not yet anyway for you three are bait for us to snare Selene into our trap and the rest of the Cullens. I am sorry to do this to you three but I must." Said Max with an impish grin. Eclipse just stared and stopped fighting to give herself up and the other two did as well.

"What are you going to do with us once you have us Max? If you wont kill us then what?" asked Seri who struggled slightly with the binding that was put around her wrists.

"Well first off as I said we won't kill you…yet but we are going to keep you bound, take you deep into the rainforest after we leave a note to Selene who most likely will go to your precious royalty in Italy to try to get herself killed cause she `lost' you." Said Max. Eclipse, Seri and Serenity all looked at each other with faces of pure horror because this plan just might work to Max's plan.

"First off why do you want Selene dead? She never did anything to harm you, she raised you, she helped you, she was there when you cried at night and this is how you repay her? Max she gave up practically everything, her family for one thing for you." Said Eclipse thinking.

"You guys know what to do with them. Go there and I will fallow you in a few minutes. I have to write the note. Now go." Said Max ignoring Eclipse. Eclipse swore she saw regret in Max's eyes and wondered if he was more slave to this then willing to do this.

Eclipse, Seri and Serenity were taken to the rainforest in the amazons and they would most likely would never see Selene alive again before they died at the hands of these other vampires. Although they didn't know that Stanton was watching from afar and knew that Selene, the Cullans and the others were in trouble and he had to warn the others before hand. He wished that Quill was here so that he could track Selene down and tell her what happened. Suddenly with a large bright light Quill was right by him.

"How did you get here? I was just thinking or more likely wishing you were here so you could track Selene and tell her that her friends were taken hostage and brought to the rainforest in the Amazons. We need to hurry for they are setting a trap for Selene and the others." Said Stanton.

"I don't know how I got here. Really? That's horrible we do need to hurry if they are doing that. Alright I will track her so that we can save her and kick some vampire butt." Said Quill who began searching and found Selene's sent and fallowed it so that they could warn her.

**Chapter Six**

Selene and Carlisle were not very far, in vampire terms, but still about 30 minutes away, in human terms. Selene was excited to be home for the first time in a long time. She just hoped that the others would be ok till they got there and that they were safe. Selene hardly talked to Carlisle on the way back home because she was so focused on getting home and as fast as she could…but it wouldn't pay for she still didn't know about the capture of her friends.

Suddenly another vampire ran straight into her knocking her over and making her land on her back and stunning her. She didn't know what happened or by whom but after she got out of her stunned state she shoved the other vampire off and took a fighting stance ready to be attacked again. But when she took one look at the vampire she realized that it was her younger brother and she dropped her guard to look at him like he was crazy. Soon after the arrival of Quill Stanton came and stood by Carlisle with a grim expression on his face.

"Hi guys, I missed both of you so much! What's wrong?" asked Selene as she took one look at Stanton's face and looked back at Quill with a worried expression.

"We had to come and find you. I was at your house but before I could go in or get even nearer there were other vampires there. Other than Seri, Serenity and Eclipse and they were taken to the Amazon rain forest and it looks pretty bad to the point where they are going to kill them. I only caught a few things and that was the fact they were going to the rain forest. We need to hurry back to the house then go. Where are the others?" asked Stanton who looked from his sister to Carlisle.

"They are still with the other golden eyed vampires who live far up north but they don't know about this but Alice might have seen something like this about to happen when Selene and I were traveling. This could be bad if we don't know the real reason behind this which could be anything and everything to do with just all of us or a single person. We need to know the motives of these vampires and notify the Voltori." Said Carlisle who looked at Selene and then he rushed off to the house with Selene fallowing right behind him in order to catch up and see if there was a single clue to why this would happen to them.

Stanton and Quill fallowed right behind the other two and were wondering what in the world they would do now since they seemed to be going to war with other vampires which could lead to bad things. Stanton didn't know what to do but all he had to do was trust his sister and let her do what she must do in order to save the others that she cared about the most. It was going to be hard to do so because he cared to much for her but he had to let her do what is best for herself and her friends even if he didn't like it.

Selene was thinking of various ways to save the others and how it would help them but in the end she didn't know but maybe she could go to the vultori and die too. She had no choice but she would need to be alone and think about it but that's if it were possible. She hated the fact that the others would not be involved in her choice.

"Carlisle I need you to take Stanton and Quill to where the others are I am going to go and do this alone and tell Alice to keep watch for anything that might be suspicious." said Selene who wanted Alice to warn the others if there was anything that went wrong. She knew that Alice would too.

"What? What do you mean? Are you leaving us?" asked Quill.

"This isn't the end Quill I just need to think and try to rescue the others and see if I can do it alone that's why I want Alice to keep an eye out and warn you guys. I am sorry Carlisle I need to do this alone." said Selene who then Kissed Carlisle which was The last Kiss they would share...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Serenity, Eclipse, and Seri were extremely worried about Selene, for she would be at school one day, and gone the next. Stanton couldn't keep Maximum, because Max reminded him too much of Lyra. Selene had filled out custody papers for Max, and adopted him as her own son. Though all of them knew that Max could remember Stanton some how, and that he would remember that something was up with him.

"Well, I am worried about Selene, I know that she is getting all her homework done, but I don't know how she can do it with all the things she is doing with Max." Eclipse said one morning coming into school with Serenity and Seri.

"We don't either, and it's graduation week already. I know it's hard to watch a week old kid, who looks like he is three months old. I believe she'll enroll him into school or teach him herself." said Seri.

"How can she when she has school, work and then Max? I mean, she'll have to live too." said Serenity sternly.

"Very easily, actually. All I have to do is take morning classes, work from noon til six at my job, do homework and teach Max at the same time. He already knows how to read small children's books, and how to spell. His math is improving, too." Selene said behind them.

"Selene! I'm so happy your here, are you staying for the whole week?" asked Seri, running up to give her a hug.

"Actually, I already have my diploma, and I'm already done with High School. I'm here for something else completely. Max, come along now, don't be shy of cousin Eclipse, Seri and Serenity, they won't hurt you." Selene called out to a young boy with black hair with a chunk of a one inch color of teal. The boy looked to be a good walker. His eyes were stunning blue and he had a tint dark skin of a Mexican.

"He is so adorable. Can he talk yet, Selene? He seems to have a great intelligence level too." exclaimed Eclipse.

"I can speak, Eclipse, and thank you for the compliments." Max said in a small, clear voice.

"Oh, wow and yet your so young to even be speaking at all. Selene, you really must let us come up to your place to see Max." Seri stated.

"Maybe later on tonight. Max and I have to go talk with a few people." said Selene tiredly.

"Okay, we'll see you both later today. I will call you on your cell phone to make sure it would be okay at that time for us to come out and see you both." said Serenity, who then hurried to get into the school building for class along with Seri and Eclipse.

Max was playing out in the yard when Selene got the call that Serenity said that she would do. They would be at Selene's house in ten minutes, but Selene wasn't that worried about the whole thing she knew they would come regardless if she said no they couldn't. Selene watched as Max played watching him enjoy the kittens that were born four weeks ago and he just thought they were cute and the kittens were.

"Hey, Max, guess who is coming to see you?" asked Selene as she walked up to him and picked him up. She didn't know why Stanton couldn't love his son but she knew the one thing he hated most about it, Max reminded him so much of Lyra it troubled her that Lyra died for the sake of the child.

"Who is coming? Is it someone I know or that we both know?" asked Max looking up at Selene who by chance had the book _New Moon_ in her hands.

"Seri, Serenity and Eclipse are coming over and they are going to want to ask you many questions that will concern you. I hope you don't mind." said Selene looking at the little boy who she had fallen in love with when she first set eyes on.

Suddenly Selene heard a calling, a calling that wasn't normal, it was coming from the book and it seemed like the people in the book were calling her and hopefully the rest to join them in coming back to them. Max heard it too and looked up at Selene in question and when Selene opened the book Max grabbed her foot and they were yanked into the book leaving the book behind and a blue silvery glow was still there waiting for the others.

Serenity, Seri and Eclipse went up the driveway searching Selene and Max but they weren't in the yard and they began searching for them. Eclipse looked to where Max was sitting but then in his place was a book.

"Serenity, Seri, come here I found the book that Selene was reading and there is the light again. Do you think that she went into the book with Max and that they couldn't tell us? Do you think the book is still glowing cause it's calling us?" asked Eclipse looking down at the book.

"It wouldn't hurt to go back in the book would it? I think the book is waiting for us to go into it." said Serenity and they all jumped into the book and leaving the normal world where they were the only vampires in their world.

As they fell into the book a blue care pulled up in the drive way and in the car was a guy named Scott who Serenity was going out with but he had hurt her and he just wanted to make it up to her that day. Scott had seen Serenity fall into the book and stopped the car by the Malibu and then headed over and fell into the book himself.

Selene and Max landed in the yard of the Cullen home and Carlisle happened to be there with Edward and Emmett who looked startled by the appearance of Selene and Maximum. Selene looked up at Carlisle with a sheepish grin on her face while Max got up and brushed himself off and looked at Carlisle curiously. Carlisle looked at him and then back at Selene and helped her up with a small smile on his face.

"I have missed you, love. How was it going back to your own world? I don't want you to go next time when you guys leave I want to go with." said Carlisle gently kissing her.

"I have missed you to and going back was a royal pain in the behind cause I didn't have you to be with me and Serenity and Eclipse would say the same thing about you Edward, Emmett. This is Max by the way, my older brother's kid though I adopted him." said Selene wrapping her arms around Carlisle's waist Carlisle smiled and wrapped his arms around her too and nodded.

"Edward why don't you take Max to Serena's and they can look after him for a while. They would love to look after him. What do you think Max, would you like that?" asked Carlisle looking down at Max who nodded at him.

_"Selene, where are you? We are by the school and we are worried about you we jumped into the book and an idiot is with us. Remember Scott? Well he is here with us now and I think we will get a kick out of causing him pain don't you think?"_ Serenity said in Selene's mind.

_"Yeah I am at the Cullen's bring him here and I will tell Edward what he did to you and I think he would rip his head off for you."_ said Selene then turning back to Carlisle.

"Serenity, Eclipse, Seri and a guy who hurt Serenity is here now. Edward you would take joy out of killing Scott. Why don't you guys go and see what they are up to." said Selene.

Soon the only two people that were at the house was Carlisle and Selene who went out to the forest. It had been to long since they talked and there was a lot of catching up to do that they had plus there was a going to be a problem...Carlisle and the other members of the family were leaving to go to another part where their kind of vampires were living.

"I don't want you to leave, Carlisle. I can't bear it if you leave and you know that better then anyone other then myself. Why are you leaving?" asked Selene.

"We are leaving cause we fear there are going to be troubles that are going to cause what we are to come out dear one. I know it's going to be hard to let me leave with the rest of the family but you must...for now. If anything goes wrong I'll come get you, I promise you that much, for now." said Carlisle stopping to look at her.

"When are you leaving Carlisle? Hopefully not now, not when we just got back. Please, take me with you Carlisle, I beg you." said Selene desperately.

"We are leaving in the morning, an hour before sunrise. Selene, love, I can't take you, the others would attempt to kill you. I don't want to lose you now, not when you mean so much to me. I'll stay with you tonight if you like." said Carlisle softly touching Selene's face.

"I would love that Carlisle." said Selene who wrapped herself around him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Selene didn't want her dear one to leave her and she knew if Serenity, Eclipse, and Seri found out that the Cullens were leaving it wouldn't go well. Selene knew her heart was going to be broken when Carlisle and the others were leaving and it wouldn't do her any good to try to stop them from leaving. When every one left to go into their own rooms Calisle and Selen were in the living room and soon it was very close to the time when they would be leaving, leaving to be gone from here for a while but how long would they stay away.

"How long are you staying away? I want to know so that I can count the days to when your coming back." said Selene.

"We may be gone for some time probably a good year or two or maybe longer. We may not be here but you guys are." said Carlisle looking guilty that they were going to leave and he was leaving her behind.

"Oh...I don't want you to go Carlisle, I really don't. I just want you to stay here with us. It's not fair." said Selene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It had been a month since the Cullens left them to fend for themselves and Max was with Selene's children who were now over 200 years old. Selene was having the hardest time of them all cause she knew something was going to happen to one of them. She didn't want them to be gone, Eclipse and the others didn't either and they all knew Selene wasn't doing so well. Eclipse tried to talk Selene into going and doing something but Selene didn't want to do it.

"Selene you really need to go do something instead of just sitting here making yourself thirst more and pretty much dieing on us. We hate to see you like this. We are all suffering from the loss of the Cullens and you know that cause Emmett was mine and Edward was Serenity's too. I know you would die for Carlisle if you had to but would he want you to suffer like this?" asked Eclipse while Serenity and Seri were out hunting for the weekend.

"Its just not fair for any of us. We should track them down and make them come back but none of us are trackers and Quill hates _Twilight_ so he won't really show up and he is our natural tracker." said Selene.

"Well it isn't fair but we will just have to deal with the suffering at the time being cause we can't just sit here. You really need to go hunting Selene and I am willing to come with you if you want me to come with you." offered Eclipse.

"No, but thanks for the offer Eclipse. I think I will go hunting further up north so that I am able to think and I will have my phone on me if you need me here. I don't know when I will be coming back though. I think I will move up there and stay there for some time Eclipse I can't stand being here." said Selene.

"You do whatever you need to do Selene if it makes you happy then go do what you need to. I won't stop you and I advise you to go do it now so that Seri and Serenity try to keep you here with us and I will look after Max too. I will make sure that he won't do anything stupid." said Eclipse hugging Selene and helping her pack a light bag of cloths and walking her out of the house.

"Thanks Eclipse this means a lot to me. If Stanton and Quill come back please let them know I went north to get some peace. If you need me just call and I will come back to help you guys as much as I can." said Selene who smiled slightly and ran off to the north to find her peace.

Meanwhile there was a danger that was coming, not for Seri, Serenity or Eclipse but for Selene herself. Selene's Ex-friend Eladia was out for revenge cause she blamed Selene for not being a good friend to her and that she, Selene, was taking all her friends away. The problem was that Eladia didn't know that Selene, Eclipse, Seri, Serenity were vampires, the golden eyed vampires. She was out for revenge and she wouldn't last to long if she knew the truth to why Selene and the others didn't talk to her or were able to hang with her for she was human.

Eladia was being brought to Selene's house and she was hoping to fight with selene to see what she would do cause she knew Selene's weakness, she wouldn't want to hit a friend or at least not hard. When she was dropped off it appeared that Selene was home but not her mother and aunt but there was another car then she spotted the book in the grass glowing.

"What the hell why is the book glowing?" Eladia asked herself and as soon as she touched it's pages she was sucked into the book to where Victoria, the evil vampire who was planning on killing Selene for killing her vampire friends.

"Oh look a human who lands at my feet. To me your pray human do you have any last words before I kill you and be quick about it." sneered Victoria.

"I am looking for Selene. She has betrayed me and I want to take revenge on her for taking all my friends away. Who and what are you?" asked Eladia shaking on the ground.

"So you want to kill Selene too huh? I am Victoria and I am your worst nightmare. You won't be able to take Selene down when your only a human for Selene isn't human she is an immortal, a vampire who can kill you instantly. Where I am a vampire too." said Vitoria with a sly smile.

"If we both want to kill Selene we could work together which would be the better than killing me. I am Eladia and I am willing to help you destroy Selene with you." Eladia said.

"You want me to turn you into a vampire? If you so choose but its going to be a while since I know how Selene works she is a great fighter with speed and agility that even I don't have. I must train you the best as I can. I am Victoria." said Victoria who lead Eladia to an empty house and told her to get on the bed so that she could turn her.

**3 Days Later:**

Eladia woke up with a painful thirst that was driving her crazy and she searched for Victoria who so happened to be in the room when she woke up. Eladia couldn't believe that she became what her old friends were now and she was going to kill them, kill them all so that they wouldn't hurt her any more. She looked at Victoria who smiled an evil smile that was pleasing in a slight way.

"Do you want to go hunt, Eladia you will need all the strength you can get before we travel to go get Selene. She will be more advanced than you are but you have strength she doesn't have. You are going to fight her first so that she will be worn out then I will fight her then when she is weakened to the point of not fighting she will be all yours Eladia." said Victoria who helped Eladia up and took her hunting for humans.

Eladia smiled and she was ready to fight the person she hated the most and she was going to do this properly. She didn't know what she was going to do but she had to do this to save her from the pain that Selene had caused her. She looked back at Victoria and then smiled wider she was going to do this for her and Vitoria too. She didn't know how but she was going to fight Selene to the death and this time, Selene wouldn't know what hit her the most. She was very pleased that she felt no more pain and that this time she was healthy, healthier then what she was for ages.

Selene had finally reached the north, where the other clan that was like her's lived. She only hoped that this would clear her head and would help her for a time but she didn't know if it would be safe for her to be here yet just in case her clan was up here for the time being. Suddenly as she was looking around she spotted something that looked familiar to her that belonged to one of the Cullens and it surprised her but baffled her. Why would they want to come up here and spend time when it would be so easy for her to find them here? Did they think it was so simple that she wouldn't think to look here for them.

"Selene? Is that you? Why did you come here?" asked a person behind her and she instantly knew that it was alice that spoke it and she was thrilled to hear that voice.

"Alice? Alice! I have missed you so much. I came here to clear my head, to leave for a while to be alone but others who would know my pain and suffering. Alice why did you guys come up here?" asked Selene who spun around and gave Alice a big hug.

"Yes, it's me. We came here because this was a place we would trust. Are you ok? You look terrible. Did you go hunting yet? Carlisle wouldn't be happy with you if you didn't hunt and your treating yourself like this because of our leaving. He would die knowing your letting yourself go hungry for his sake." said Alice hugging back.

"I haven't been hunting lately cause...of your leaving. It has taken a deal out of me and I couldn't bear it to lose Carlisle. It hurts me that he left and I am lost without him by my side, Alice. I need him, I want him, I love him, I am dying inside without him. Alice, I need you to take me to him. I need him a lot right now. I am lost without him." said Selene who looked at Alice pleadingly.

"Come, I will take you to him, he will hunt with you. He hasn't been doing so well without you either. In fact he looks like he is about to lose all hope. Esme has been trying to help him but he isn't moving and Esme is worried. She is going to be happy to see your here." said Alice who took Selene's hand and they took off to go find Carlisle.

Selene couldn't believe that Alice was actually going to take her to Carlisle. How could they just leave and then they accept her back as if they didn't leave at all? She couldn't think about that and now she was coming to see him.

All of a sudden there was a flash of gold and flame red hair running and swerving in the trees on the left side of them. How could that be? Victoria couldn't have found out that she was back yet...unless...oh that was bad. She forgot that the book didn't close when they jumped in and now who ever that was with Victoria was from her world and she needed to have Alice tell Carlisle and the others what was happening and she needed someone to come quick. Selene stopped where she was at Alice slightly tumbled and looked at selene then she saw what caught Selene's attention.

"Victoria? How could that be? Selene we need to hurry we have to get out of harm's way." said alice with a little fear.

"Alice I need you to go get the other's I will stay here and make a stand against Victoria and this other person who came from my world which she is now a vampire. Go Alice I won't stand against her for long and I don't know how it will be if I fight alone. Now go!" said Selene who pushed alice to go which she did and and Selene stayed where she was.

Selene was in a glade that was in the middle of the forest. She knew that Victoria and the other vampire was near and she could sense them and smell them. The new scent threw her off and it didn't bother her it was Eladia who wanted to kill her and see her in a painful death. Suddenly she saw the flash of flame red and golden brown. Eladia stood on Selene's left and Victoria stood in front of Selene.

"Hello Victoria, Eladia. Eladia I am surprised to see you here, with your late but not now weakness. Since you don't have it any more I am still surprised. Why are you here in the first place?" asked Selene with a cocking smile and a taunting face.

"I am here to kill and destroy you. You abandoned me and left me to suffer in what my weakness was. You took the others and left me behind when I could have been healed." said Eladia.

"Healed? You really can't be healed. Yes it did heal you physically but the problem is still there. Victoria only wanted you to get to me she doesn't care for you." said Selene.

"Stop this chatter lets just kill her and get out of here." said Victoria who jumped at selene but selene was faster, she took one of Victoria's wrists and chopped it and burned it so it couldn't be re-attached.

"You forget Victoria I am not a person to be dealt with in a fight. Come and get me if you want me. I am waiting." said Selene who snarled at Victoria waiting for both Victoria and Eladia to jump her at once.

"You won't be so lucky, Selene, there are two of us and only one of you." sneered Victoria who jumped again and this time Selene took off a whole arm off of Victoria and burned it like she did with the hand.

Victoria snarled at her and tried again and again and again to attack Selene and each time she did she had a ligament ripped away from her body and now she only had a full leg, half a leg and half her hand left and she tried again but this time she was finally destroyed to a pulp and nothing was left of her but ashes. Eladia stood there stunned to see her creator dead and burned to nothing. She was pissed, so pissed that she jumped Selene but because of her anger she missed but landed right next to the ashes protecting it like a precious life.

"I am going to kill you since you killed Victoria, the only one who saw me for who I am and for what I can do. How dare you kill her! Now that you did your going to die because of that fact." said Eladia.

All of a sudden there was rain, snow and ice falling from the clouds above but then there was mist coming from no where and huge shapes flowing through the mist coming right at Eladia and smashing her into the ground. A hand grabbed her and yanked her into the woods causing Selene to hit who ever was dragging her and stop the person right there.

"For heaven's sake Selene I just saved your butt. That person has the death touch and she can cause electricity go straight to your brain and kill you instantly if she wanted to. Yeesh. I just came to your house and saw the book open and it sucked me into the book itself. We need to get out of here before anything else happens. Come." said Stanton who dragged her further into the woods. Suddenly a black wolf attacked Stanton knocking him to the ground but not killing him but keeping Stanton away from Selene growling and attacking him but yet not killing.

"No! leave him be." yelled Selene As stanton ran and left to go find a place to stay till things got better.

_"I have to do it. I had nothing else to save you. Seri found out about the attack and she talked with Jacob and he sent me to save you. I am sorry but I guess there is nothing else I could have done I have to go now back to La push."_ said a voice behind her but she didn't turn to see who it was. She just stood there sad knowing her brother wouldn't come back to see if she was okay.

_"If you don't move your going to be in trouble. Now get out of there now. To many problems to deal with. Eladia, I am surprised she came through to here, but she shouldn't be here, is still alive. Get out of there selene."_ said Eclipse's voice in her head.

_"Alright but go where? I have no where to go other then back and I will not do that and the Cullans should be coming soon to see and help me. Where should I go?" _asked Selene.

_"Go deep in the woods there should be a cabin that is not used. Stay there for a while until we see things have turned out right for now. Now go."_ said Eclipse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Selene hid in the cabin Eclipse said to hide in. She had been there for a few week or what felt like a few weeks and hardly went hunting but when she did she only hunted the population of deer that were there. She didn't like drinking deer blood but it was the only thing that wouldn't be really missed. She wondered how the others were doing but feared to talk to any of them. She needed to see Carlisle and make sure that he was okay and make sure that her family was in okay shape too.

She missed Alice, and Jasper and everyone else. She was in the cabin, reading Storm Front by Jim Butcher when there came a knock on the door which made her jump ever so slightly. Selene put the book marker in the book and went to the door and peeked through the peep hole to see who it was and to her surprise it was Carlisle. She opened the door and allowed him to come in with a mildly surprised look on her face that she knew Carlisle saw though he said nothing about it.

"Selene, I needed to see you. Ever since you left and came back I missed you and when I left you I couldn't bear to be with out you any longer that's why I am here now. To be with you. I love you so much." said Carlisle who took selene in his arms and hugged her. Selene was over joyed with the fact Carlisle was back that she couldn't let him go even if he wanted her to.

"Carlisle, I have missed you so much. I was thinking of you and I couldn't bear to be without you either. Are all of you coming back? Everyone misses you so much. I love you too sweet heart."

"Yes we are all coming back. I feel it is for the best that we all come back. Edward has been down since he left before he could have met and killed this Scott character but since it's protecting Serenity he would do anything for her even if it means sacrificing his life for her. I just pray that this Scott person doesn't find out to much information on us and finds out about the other vampires." Said Carlisle.

"I hope so too. He is dangerous right now as a human and if he was a vampire I believe he would be even worse. I guess we would have to make due till we find him. But till then we must go back home. I feel as if the others are in danger of this new Vampire who is a danger to even me. We must hurry." Said Selene who picked up her book, stuffed it into her old backpack and put what little stuff she had and practically was dragging Carlisle out the door.

"Selene, what do you mean by other vampire?" asked Carlisle who took her hand and stopped her before they were outside.

"An ex friend of mine named Eladia who was transformed by Victoria a little while back. See Eladia had issues with me before she came here and she believed I was trying to turn people against her, which isn't true and she is out for blood. I just don't want the other's to not know about Eladia for she is a dangerous foe with her different gifts." Said Selene.

"Wait so she is trying to kill you? So for not being able to kill you even with Victoria your…ex friend is going to try to attack you though the bond you share with our family?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes. That's what I fear and I believe that if we don't find a way to stop her there won't be a chance to stop her. Please, we must go now. I beg you." Pleaded Selene.

"Alright my love. We will go. For your sake and the sake of our family. But I hope we make it there in time." Said Carlisle who lead the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Eclipse was worried about Selene. She hadn't heard from Selene in almost four to six months and it bothered her to not know what in the world was going on. She had hoped that Selene would have been back by now instead of being away for almost as long as the Cullens. She wished that she could have gone with Selene and seen the Cullens but she knew that Selene wouldn't have let her even leave the yard.

She missed Emmett the most out of all the Cullens. She wished that she could see him once to know he wasn't a dream that the book had created for her even though she was here in the realms of Twilight. Her only hope was that Selene would come home and bring everyone but she doubted that.

"Eclipse, your thinking to much again. Maybe you should go looking for her if it really bothers you so much. She might miss us a lot too." Said Seri who came up and patted Eclipse's shoulder.

"Maybe but what if I miss her if she gets here while I go find her? I can't just leave you guys. That would be horrible but it's also horrible for me to just sit here and wonder if she is ok or not. I just hope that she is ok." Said Eclipse.

"I believe that she is ok, she will always be ok E, you should know that. If it wasn't for her we would all be goners and she is tough just like Emmett is but at least she thinks through things. She is like Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, practically everyone. You should know that. We would have felt if she was gone or not." Said Seri who looked out at the setting sun with it's purples, blues, reds, oranges and pinks.

"Do you really believe that Seri? That Selene is ok? I just don't know if we would feel if anything would happen to her and if it did would we be able to know what happened? She is like the others, Fast, strong and experienced in this stuff. I just wish she could be here with us. It sort of bothers me." Said Eclipse.

"Yes I do believe that. I believe we would know if something happened to our friend and that we would take revenge on anything that would happen to her. It bothers me too that she isn't here but us being bothered by her choice won't change that fact that she isn't here with us." Said Seri.

"Hey guys, do you guys smell that? I can't place the smell but it doesn't seem to be the nice kind of thing either. We better get ready for anything that might happen here as soon as possible." Said Serenity walking out of the house as Eclipse and Seri smelt the air around them and both tensed.

"That doesn't smell good. That smells like one of our kind but they aren't the Cullens because they wouldn't be skulking around waiting to attack us on our lowered guard. You guys know what to do." Said Eclipse.

They went into the house pretending not to know that the other type of vampire was in the woods surrounding the house. They had tactics that Selene told them to remember if anything like this would happen. Jasper was the same way and agreed that Selene had the right idea about having ideas in to protecting themselves and to be prepared for any attack especially a vampire attack. Although they did have a battle a while ago they just didn't know how ready they were to fight in another one.

It had been several hours that they took their positions in the house and Eclipse was becoming impatient with it_. "When are they going to attack!"_ thought Eclipse. She just now wished that Selene wouldn't have left for the zillionth time that day already. That's when she heard a crunching sound outside and the attack started.

Eclipse, Seri, and Serenity knew what to do but would it be enough to attack the others and then suddenly they saw a young boy about 7 years of age looking but what caught Eclipse's eye was the teal strip. Eclipse couldn't believe it! It was Max and he was with another vampire and attacking the house. But why would he do that?

"This can't be happening! You betrayed us to them! How could you after what we have done for you, all of what Selene did for you!" screamed Eclipse getting the attention of Seri and Serenity who were shocked to see Max coming over to capture or kill them.

"I did it because I had chose to. Selene is a different story but we won't kill you. Not yet anyway for you three are bait for us to snare Selene into our trap and the rest of the Cullens. I am sorry to do this to you three but I must." Said Max with an impish grin. Eclipse just stared and stopped fighting to give herself up and the other two did as well.

"What are you going to do with us once you have us Max? If you wont kill us then what?" asked Seri who struggled slightly with the binding that was put around her wrists.

"Well first off as I said we won't kill you…yet but we are going to keep you bound, take you deep into the rainforest after we leave a note to Selene who most likely will go to your precious royalty in Italy to try to get herself killed cause she `lost' you." Said Max. Eclipse, Seri and Serenity all looked at each other with faces of pure horror because this plan just might work to Max's plan.

"First off why do you want Selene dead? She never did anything to harm you, she raised you, she helped you, she was there when you cried at night and this is how you repay her? Max she gave up practically everything, her family for one thing for you." Said Eclipse thinking.

"You guys know what to do with them. Go there and I will fallow you in a few minutes. I have to write the note. Now go." Said Max ignoring Eclipse. Eclipse swore she saw regret in Max's eyes and wondered if he was more slave to this then willing to do this.

Eclipse, Seri and Serenity were taken to the rainforest in the amazons and they would most likely would never see Selene alive again before they died at the hands of these other vampires. Although they didn't know that Stanton was watching from afar and knew that Selene, the Cullans and the others were in trouble and he had to warn the others before hand. He wished that Quill was here so that he could track Selene down and tell her what happened. Suddenly with a large bright light Quill was right by him.

"How did you get here? I was just thinking or more likely wishing you were here so you could track Selene and tell her that her friends were taken hostage and brought to the rainforest in the Amazons. We need to hurry for they are setting a trap for Selene and the others." Said Stanton.

"I don't know how I got here. Really? That's horrible we do need to hurry if they are doing that. Alright I will track her so that we can save her and kick some vampire butt." Said Quill who began searching and found Selene's sent and fallowed it so that they could warn her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Selene and Carlisle were not very far, in vampire terms, but still about 30 minutes away, in human terms. Selene was excited to be home for the first time in a long time. She just hoped that the others would be ok till they got there and that they were safe. Selene hardly talked to Carlisle on the way back home because she was so focused on getting home and as fast as she could…but it wouldn't pay for she still didn't know about the capture of her friends.

Suddenly another vampire ran straight into her knocking her over and making her land on her back and stunning her. She didn't know what happened or by whom but after she got out of her stunned state she shoved the other vampire off and took a fighting stance ready to be attacked again. But when she took one look at the vampire she realized that it was her younger brother and she dropped her guard to look at him like he was crazy. Soon after the arrival of Quill Stanton came and stood by Carlisle with a grim expression on his face.

"Hi guys, I missed both of you so much! What's wrong?" asked Selene as she took one look at Stanton's face and looked back at Quill with a worried expression.

"We had to come and find you. I was at your house but before I could go in or get even nearer there were other vampires there. Other than Seri, Serenity and Eclipse and they were taken to the Amazon rain forest and it looks pretty bad to the point where they are going to kill them. I only caught a few things and that was the fact they were going to the rain forest. We need to hurry back to the house then go. Where are the others?" asked Stanton who looked from his sister to Carlisle.

"They are still with the other golden eyed vampires who live far up north but they don't know about this but Alice might have seen something like this about to happen when Selene and I were traveling. This could be bad if we don't know the real reason behind this which could be anything and everything to do with just all of us or a single person. We need to know the motives of these vampires and notify the Voltori." Said Carlisle who looked at Selene and then he rushed off to the house with Selene fallowing right behind him in order to catch up and see if there was a single clue to why this would happen to them.

Stanton and Quill fallowed right behind the other two and were wondering what in the world they would do now since they seemed to be going to war with other vampires which could lead to bad things. Stanton didn't know what to do but all he had to do was trust his sister and let her do what she must do in order to save the others that she cared about the most. It was going to be hard to do so because he cared to much for her but he had to let her do what is best for herself and her friends even if he didn't like it.

Selene was thinking of various ways to save the others and how it would help them but in the end she didn't know but maybe she could go to the vultori and die too. She had no choice but she would need to be alone and think about it but that's if it were possible. She hated the fact that the others would not be involved in her choice.

"Carlisle I need you to take Stanton and Quill to where the others are I am going to go and do this alone and tell Alice to keep watch for anything that might be suspicious." said Selene who wanted Alice to warn the others if there was anything that went wrong. She knew that Alice would too.

"What? What do you mean? Are you leaving us?" asked Quill.

"This isn't the end Quill I just need to think and try to rescue the others and see if I can do it alone that's why I want Alice to keep an eye out and warn you guys. I am sorry Carlisle I need to do this alone." said Selene who then Kissed Carlisle which was The last Kiss they would share...


End file.
